A Christmas Rose
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: Serena's missing Darien and wishes on a shooting star for him to be with her. Set during Stars.


I don't own Sailor Moon. At Christmas or any other time.  
  
A Christmas Rose  
  
Serena stared out of her window at the night sky. It was a   
beautiful night, the moon shone brightly in the starlit sky,   
but Serena barely noticed. Tonight was Christmas Eve and still,   
still he hadn't called. She had heard nothing now since he had   
left for America almost four months ago. Now, on what was usually   
her favourite night of the year, she was at the depths of despair.  
'Oh Darien,' She whispered, a lone tear rolling down her cheek,   
'Where are you? I know you still love me, so why haven't you   
called?' Of course, there was no reply.   
She stayed at the window for a while longer, hoping and   
praying for some sort of sign. But eventually she gave up   
and with a sad sigh, turned away from the window. Then,   
as she walked towards her bed, something caught her eye.   
Spinning around, she saw a shooting star streaking across   
the sky.   
'Oh!' She gasped and without a moments hesitation, she made   
her wish. 'Star light, star bright, this Christmas star I   
see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have Darien with   
me tonight.' No sooner had she said the words, the star was   
gone, vanishing into the night. With a flicker of hope in her   
heart, she went to bed.  
  
'Serena! SERENA!' The voice was loud and quite insistent.   
Serena moaned. Was it morning already? She opened her eyes -   
and discovered that she was not in her room. All around her   
was blackness, yet she could see a hint of colours within   
the darkness.   
'Where am I? She wondered. 'And who was calling me?' She looked   
down. And why am I dressed as Princess Serenity?'  
'Serena!' The voice called again. She turned to the source of   
the sound - and did not believe her eyes. Darien, or rather   
Prince Endymion stood there, a smile on his lips and a   
light in his eyes.   
'DARIEN!' She screamed and ran to him, flinging her arms   
around his neck. He responded by wrapping his arms around   
her and pulling her close.  
'Serena.' He whispered.  
'Oh, I've missed you so much.' She sobbed. 'Where have you   
been? Why haven't you called?'  
'I'm sorry sweetheart.' He said. 'I had to go away a lot   
further than I thought. Please don't be angry.'  
'I'm not.' she whispered. 'I've just been so lonely. I was   
missing you so much and there was no one to talk to about it.   
The girls wouldn't understand, they'd tell me I was being silly,   
Luna's the same and I don't know the Starlights well enough,   
well except for Seiya. But he - he's so much like you that it   
hurts to be around him. So much like you and yet he'll never   
be you. Oh God, Darien, please don't leave me again.'   
She began to cry soft tears into his jacket.   
'Serena.' He said. She did not respond as she continued to cry.   
'Serena listen to me.' He said in a voice that was gentle, yet   
held a firmness that could not be ignored. She looked up at him,   
tears still present in her eyes. Carefully, he wiped her tears   
away before he began to speak. 'Serena. Very soon you are going   
to have to fight the biggest battle of your life. The outcome   
will determine whether the future we've seen will come to pass   
or not. The future where we are together. It will not be easy,   
my Princess, but I know you can win if you just keep faith in   
your heart.'  
'But how can I keep faith when I'm so alone? How can I possibly   
do it without you?' Darien laughed softly.   
'Silly meatball-head!' He said with affection. He took her hand   
and placed it on her heart. 'We're never apart. I'm always right   
here.'  
'Then why have I felt so alone lately?' She asked. 'Why have you   
not revealed yourself to me before now?' He gave her a sad smile.  
'I have been greatly weakened by the events that have taken place.  
My power has been insufficient. But tonight is Christmas Eve,   
the one night of the year when the earth's hidden power is freed   
by the hearts of all the people who have thrown their normal lives   
away for one night and embraced magic and Christmas. I have tapped   
into that power, that Christmas spirit and used it to come to you.'  
Serena shook her head in disbelief. 'The power of Christmas.' She   
said in wonder. 'Is it really that strong?' Darien nodded.  
'It is a power unlike anything else. Tonight, even the impossible   
is possible. If the power could only last all year, the world   
would be a much better place.'  
'Maybe one day it will.' She said looking up at him hopefully.   
'Maybe.' He replied. At that moment, his body flickered and   
started to fade. Serena gasped in horror. 'Dawn is coming, the   
magic is fading.' Darien said. 'I will fade from sight soon.'   
'No! You can't!' She cried. She clung to him and looked up to   
his face, her eyes were begging him to stay. He smiled.   
'Don't cry. Everything will be okay.   
Here, I have something for you.'   
He stepped back, out of her embrace and flicked his right wrist.   
As always, a rose appeared, but it was unlike any rose Serena had   
ever seen. It was white, with rounded petals and a pale yellow   
centre. It had no stem, it simply lay cupped in his hand.   
'What is it?' She asked in wonder as he offered it to her.  
'This is a Christmas rose. It represents all the love and   
hope that Christmas brings. Each year it blooms and each year   
it is brighter and better than before. Just like our love.'   
He smiled and placed it in her hand.  
'I love you so much Darien. I'll always love you' She whispered.   
Being careful not to crush the delicate bloom, she wrapped her   
arms around his waist. Looking up, she saw him coming down to   
meet her.   
  
The kiss was long and passionate and said everything they   
didn't have the words for. All their hope, all their love,   
was in that kiss. Eventually they broke apart and stood for   
a while just wrapped in each other's arms.   
Then, as she held him, he started to fade away.   
'No, please!' She begged. He cupped her cheek with a   
semi-transparent hand. 'Shh, It's okay. Just have faith   
and everything will be all right. I love you Serena, I'll   
never stop loving you. Merry Christmas sweetheart.'   
'DARIEN!' Serena screamed as he faded out of existence.   
There was a great flash of light.  
  
Serena blinked and realised that she was back in her room.   
Her body shook with sobs as she realised that she was alone.   
She sat up and her fingers brushed against something on the   
pillow. Looking down, she saw the Christmas rose he had given   
her. With great care she picked it up and stroked the white   
petals. It had not been a dream, she knew that, her lips still   
tingled from his kiss and her body was still warm from his embrace.   
Turning to the window she looked up at the early dawn sky. Her   
eyes widened as something sparkled. In exactly the same spot that   
she'd seen the shooting star the night before, was a bright   
golden light. It flickered for a moment before disappearing.   
A smile spread across Serena's face. It was a final reassurance   
from him. 'Yes' she thought, as a warmth filled her soul.   
'Everything will be all right. No matter how tough, I will win.   
We will be together again.' She got out of bed and held the   
rose to her face. 'I'll do it for us.' She promised him.   
'For our future.'  
  
In the distance she could hear her brother and Chibi-Chibi   
getting up, wondering what gifts awaited them. Serena, for   
the first time in her life, didn't care. She'd already had   
her gift and nothing else mattered. She kissed the rose   
softly before setting it down by her bed.   
'Merry Christmas Darien. Where ever you are.'  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Well, that's it! Hope you liked it. Merry Christmas everyone! 


End file.
